


long nights

by TheEagleGirl



Series: run away with me [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsadrabblefest, Literally Jon just being thirsty and sexually frustrated, Prompt: the long night, Thirsty teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/pseuds/TheEagleGirl
Summary: Jon can't exactly hide his desire for Sansa as well as he'd thought.





	long nights

**Author's Note:**

> Day four prompt for @jonsadrabbles. Prompt: The Long Night, which I turned into A long night

It is not entirely an accident that Jon’s lips graze the back of her neck when they sleep. This dance of theirs has been going on for three moons at least, as they made slow progress to Winterfell through the snow and bloody battles. Three moons of sleepy embraces, warmth exchanged by Sansa’s body pressed so close to his. There’s been a breath forever caught on the edge of his chest, and an ache he cannot relieve, not with Sansa here besides him every night. When his lips graze the back of her neck, Jon allows himself to believe it was an accident, that he’s simply shifted in his sleep, that Sansa wouldn’t notice…

But he hears her intake of breath. She’s noticed.

Slowly, _slowly_ , Sansa nestles back into him, and it’s all Jon can do to not let a groan past his lips. They’re both awake. They know they’re both awake, but Jon knows he’s unwilling to break this silence first. And so he stays, achingly hard, achingly still, awake a long time after Sansa’s breathing evens out.

It’s going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? If so, let me know in the comments so I can sexually frustrate these two so more!


End file.
